


no worries

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [5]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, Clothing, F/M, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Romance, Sharing Clothes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Carmell tahu sesi pemotretan individunya tetap butuh sedikit "Filan".





	no worries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Setelah sesi pemotretan bersama Filan selesai, Carmell diberikan sebuah properti berupa buket bunga untuk foto individu. Kali itu, sang gadis diminta berfoto sambil duduk.

Carmell memeragakan beberapa pose, tetapi tidak ada yang memuaskan fotografer. Carmell sendiri juga merasa kurang puas dengan hasilnya.

Gadis itu lalu melirik Filan yang masih duduk di dekat kamera, menunggu giliran foto individunya.

"Gimana kalau aku tukeran aksesoris kepala sama Filan?" tanya Carmell sambil menyentuh bandonya. "Biasanya pasangan-pasangan gitu kan suka tukeran baju, ini tukeran aksesoris!"

Wajah Filan memerah. Pasangan tadi kata gadis itu? "B-boleh, Mell."

Kini, Carmell mengenakan kupluk yang tadi Filan kenakan. Pemotretan kembali dilakukan, dan beberapa foto pertama sukses memuaskan Carmell dan sang fotografer.


End file.
